Anikuji
Animate Lottery, or Anikuji, is a lottery put on by the store Animate. Most (all?) of these items are made by Movic. Tickets retail at 500円 ($6.67) each, and can be bought in store or online. They are the only official method of obtaining the prize items. Every single ticket has a prize, so the retail value is the same for each item. Second hand, prices depend on the items themselves, their rarity, and the characters featured. They're known to range from 300円 ($4) for Rubber Strap Pins, to 10,000円 ($133.33) and higher for Pillows. Currently, there have been two Anikuji for Hetalia. Item Details The first Anikuji took place in April 2011. There were six prize tiers, with tier A being the rarest, and tier F being the most common. The prizes were as follows *'Tier A': Prussia's Little Bird Big Plush (プロイセンの小鳥ビッグぬいぐるみ). A huge plushie of Prussia's bird. The only dimension given is 35cm, which we can assume is its height. *'Tier B': Prussia's Little Bird Blanket (プロイセンの小鳥ブランケット). A 90x90cm yellow blanket with Prussia's bird on it. *'Tier C': Quote T-Shirt (名言Ｔシャツ). The first is Spain's "shut up" shirt, as seen in the series. The second is a quote by Italy. Both shirts are women's free size. *'Tier D': Passport Cases (パスポートケース). 13x24cm in size when closed, there are three of these, using the same art and groups as the 2011 Marukaite Event. One has the Axis printed in green, one has the Allies in pink(?), and one has the Nordics in white. *'Tier E': Silicon Ice Trays (シリコン製氷皿). All are 12x12 cm, and have slots to make four ice cubes. These use the chibi art from Sound World, as well as the small items originally featured in the 2011 Marukaite Event's glowsticks. The green tray features Germany and Italy, with smaller beer and tomato molds. The red tray features Japan and China, with smaller sakura and panda molds. The yellow tray features America and England, with smaller hamburger and teapot molds. The pink tray features France and Russia, with smaller rose and sunflower molds. *'Tier F': Rubber Strap Pins (ピンズ付きラバーストラップ, Pins with Rubber Straps). The charms themselves are 7cm tall, while the pins make up just over 2cm of the height. They all use the same art as the ice trays. The pins are removable. There are 8 total, and all are packaged separately. The featured characters are America, China, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, and England. The second Anikuji started on June 30, 2011. There were only four prize tiers this time, with the rarest in tier A, and the most common in tier D. The prizes were as follows *'Tier A': Cushions (クッション). These pillows are 45x65cm in size, and use previously artbook-exclusive images. There are four total, each having a different character on either side. The character matchups are Italy and Germany, Japan and China, America and England, and France and Russia. *'Tier B': Halloween Glasses (ハロウィングラス). These two glasses are 15cm in height, and feature the chibi artwork made for Halloween in 2010. The first has the Axis printed in red, and the second has the Allies printed in blue(?). *'Tier C': Halloween Keychains (ハロウィンキーホルダー, Halloween Keyholders). There are four of these, each with two metal charms attached to the keyring. The charms and keyring combined are 10cm. The art used is the same Halloween set as the glasses, and the characters are paired up the same as on the pillows. *'Tier D': Cleaner Mascot Straps (クリーナーマスコットストラップ). These are small pillow-like plush charms, each 8cm tall. The front of each has art from the same Halloween set as the previous two tiers, but this time the characters featured are Prussia, Austria and Hungary. The backs are made of a dust-catching fabric for cleaning screens. User Photos External Links First Hetalia Anikuji on Animate Second Hetalia Anikuji on Animate Category:Japanese merchandise Category:Items made by Movic Category:2011 Category:Lottery items Category:Axis Powers